


Show Me

by Caera1996



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're together, Jim doesn't maintain eye contact. Leonard is determined to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick comment fic for these beautiful pictures at LJ's Jim-and-Bones (you must join to see the pictures)
> 
> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/911034.html?view=26330298#t26330298

Jim, Leonard realized, never looked him in the eye when they were together.  
  
It wasn’t that he was inexpressive. No, not that at all. Leonard never had any doubt that Jim was thoroughly enjoying himself. He moaned and writhed and gasped and cried out and clutched at Leonard anywhere he could reach. But he did it with his eyes squeezed shut, or his head turned, or on his stomach while Leonard supported his weight over him, nuzzling his neck.  
  
And he wondered why.   
  
And he decided he was going to do something about it.  
  
It was finally Saturday night, and they both had a whole day of nothing stretching out in front of them tomorrow. No classes, no hospital shifts, and…because Jim helped him with his propulsion paper and he helped Jim with his xenobiology test…no homework, papers, or tests to study for. They both had a real day off that they were starting with a couple of drinks at their favorite bar.  
  
Jim talked and laughed and joked. Leonard scowled and harrumphed and rolled his eyes, and noticed that Jim had no problem meeting his eyes now. After a couple of hours that included indulging in nutritionally-questionable, but delicious, food selections from the bar’s limited menu and finishing their drinks, Leonard reached a leg under the table to Jim’s side, hooking his foot around his ankle. He cocked his head in question, and watches as Jim’s smile turns almost shy.  
  
“Want to get out of here?” Leonard asked, his voice low and holding promise.  
  
“Yeah,” Jim replied, licking his lips. “Let’s go.”

They decide to walk the relatively short distance back to campus, and stay close enough that their shoulders brush. They’re quiet for the most part, just enjoying the dark, cool night. And by the time they arrived at Leonard’s dorm – where Jim all but lived – and made it inside, their heads felt clear and Leonard was determined that this time would be different.  
  
“What do you want to do?” Jim asked teasingly, sliding his hands around Leonard’s waist. Jim stood nose to nose with him, his lips barely ghosting over Leonard’s.  
  
“Mmm…I can think of one or two things.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Oh, yeah. But you’re wearing too many clothes for them.”  
  
Jim smiled, a full, real smile. “So’re you.”  
  
He pulled at Leonard’s shirt, untucking it from his jeans and he shrugged out of his jacket. They undressed each other quickly, dropping clothes as they moved across the space to the bed. Jim kissed him, and Leonard opened to him, sighing in pleasure at the feel of Jim’s tongue meeting his, his hands roving down his body to cup and squeeze his ass.  
  
Leonard walked them backwards, and Jim sat on the bed, moving back as Leonard joined him, following him down. They kissed, and Leonard quickly took control, not forgetting what he wanted tonight. He slid his hand down Jim’s body, catching his moan in his mouth as he gently fondled Jim’s hardening length, slipping his hands down further to caress his balls and the sensitive skin behind them.  
  
He looked down at Jim’s face, so beautiful, so expressive, even with his eyes closed. Leonard kissed him again, and Jim clutched his arms and opened his legs, encouraging Leonard to settle against him more fully.  
  
“Jim,” Leonard said, voice low. “I want to see you.”  
  
“I’m right here, Bones,” Jim replied, tipping his head back. 

“I want to see your eyes…open your eyes,” he whispered, leaning down to place sucking kisses at the curve of his neck where it met his shoulder, feeling the shudder and hearing Jim’s harsh breathing as he continued to fondle him, stroking with a grip just tight enough to make him thrust and strain for more. When he raised his head again, Jim had his eyes open, even as a faint blush suffused his face.  
  
“Keep your eyes open for me, Darlin’,” Leonard said, the endearment slipping out. “I want to see you.”  
  
Jim’s eyes widened in surprise, hearing that for the first time…and really, really liking it.  
  
“Okay,” Jim said, panting.  
  
Leonard released him and they kissed again. Jim deftly plucked the lube off the bedside table and got some in his hands. He reached down between them to stroke Bones, making him groan as he stroked hand over hand, urging him to aching hardness.  
  
“Now, Bones,” Jim said, breathing hard. “Now.”  
  
He drew his legs up and Leonard shifted to push in. Jim dropped his head back, biting his lip and turning his face away. Leonard slid a hand under his head, cradling him carefully, and leaned down to kiss him even as he moved languidly against and in him.  
  
“Let me see you, Jim. I want to see everything.”  
  
“Bones,” Jim murmured, flushing again.  
  
Leonard kissed the breath right out of him, then kissed his closed lids. “I want to see all of you.”  
  
Jim gave in, opening his eyes and meeting Leonard’s gaze, taking the chance, and letting him see everything he said he wanted to. And Jim recognized it, as they moved and thrusted and gasped, when Leonard realized what he was seeing – why Jim had always hidden from him before.  
  
Eyes on each other, Leonard thrust harder into him, making them both cry out, and only when the pleasure got to be too much did either of them give in, tensing and clenching and shaking as their pleasure peaked and they crested, and then slowly settled back down.

Afterwards, wrapped around each other and still connected, their racing hearts and harsh breathing evened out, and they kissed softly, passionately, and with all the feeling of the moment.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me how you felt?” Leonard asked when he could form the words.  
  
Jim was drawing random patterns over his sweat-dampened skin with his fingers, and Leonard felt him shrug slightly.  
  
“I wasn’t sure what you’d think…if you felt the same. I was…scared. I didn’t want to lose what we had, if you didn’t want it to be anything else.”  
  
Leonard opened his eyes, his gaze meeting the startling blue of Jim’s, and he smiled.  
  
“I never tried to hide it Jim. You just never looked.”


End file.
